leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Tad
in 2004.]] Robot Quigley.jpg Tad With a Remote Control.jpg|Tad With A Remote Tad the Dinosaur.jpg|Tad with his hippo mouth. serveimageIVGU1FI7.jpg|Tad Smileing Farm magnet.png Farm magnet.PNG Baby frog lily frog.jpg The E room.PNG Popcorn room.PNG The 'C' room.PNG Tad is a male frog. He is youngest frog child of the frog kids at 5 years old, despite that he notably uses pronouns, unlike most toddlers. His usual outfit is a blue baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt as inside clothes in 2003, orange overalls and blue sneakers. In 2009, Tad's outfit is a red baseball cap, a blue t-shirt, brown shorts, and new blue sneakers. He is a little brother to Leap and Lily. Ringmaster Tad Baby Tad Voice His voice was provided by Blake Marggraff (1999-2001), Nicole Rapp (Danny Walker sings for him and speaks his dialog briefly in 2001)) (2002-2003), Debi Derryberry (2002-2004), Julie MaddalenaNika Futterman (2005-2007), Jessica Straus (2008-2013) and Kira Tozer (2014-present). About If you've seen any little kid who loves to play, it's got to be Tad, Leap's 5-year-old younger brother. He gets into some mischief but always likes to explore the world around him! And of course, he is willing to learn everything from his siblings when he grows up. Personality and Facts Tad, the youngest of the siblings, is a mischievous brother to Leap, but he is always a fun child to have around the frogs. In A Tad Too Much, he made too many fibs. In Counting on Leap, he rode on a scooter, crashing Leap's invitations and was assistant conductor of Mrs. Frog. In The Birthday Surprise, Tad sang a song called "Hey, Umbrellas!" to The Trick Umbrellas. In Tad Goes Shopping, Tad desired his wish for a big teddy bear. In Alphabet Adventures, he dreams of the alphabet, in which he learned with Professor Quigley in The Letter Factory. Tad was not happy in Tad's Good Night but was cheered up by his siblings and Grandpa Frog. He was lost in Lost and Found. He made a cameo appearance in Mole's Huge Nose, playing a lute. His favorite instruments are the piano, the trombone and the drums (in Fiesta in the House/Town). Tad took a walk with Grandpa Frog in Around the Block. He carried various birthday cakes in Pre-Kindergarten Math, a LeapPad Plus Writing book. He is also seen on the right side of the Fridge DJ Magnetic Learning Radio, dancing. Tad rowing a rowboat is symbolized for “Row Your Boat“ in the Phonics Radio. He also appears as a game board piece in the Letter Factory Game. Word Whammer Leapfrog movie 2: fantastic adventure The Math Circus The Letter Factory Leap and the Lost Dinosaur Fridge Farm Magnetic Animal Set His birthday is on May 3rd, 1996. LeapPad Letter Factory Game Leapster The Talking Words Factory Tad's Family Vacation Tad's Journey Adventures Fridge Phonics DJ Radio Magnetic White New Version His Birthplace is Raleigh, North Carolina. Quote * Hi! I'm Tad - Leap's little brother! I love playing and learning ABCs, simple as 123! (usual) * Brrr, it's c-c-cold in here. (The Letter Factory) * Wow, it's h-h-hot in here. (The Letter Factory) *Don't look at me! I was being quiet! (Code Word Caper) *Wow! What letter is next? (The Letter Factory) *What other blends are there, Professor? (The Talking Words Factory) *Hey! This B forgot one of his bumps. (The Letter Factory) *Tad is Rad! (The Math Circus) *I wish I were a letter L. (The Letter Factory) *Oh, yeah!!! (At the end of the finale songs of the first seven learning videos) *Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! At this time, we are proud to present... the alphabet from A to Z! (The Letter Factory) *I'm just too small to get my letters right. (The Letter Factory) *Ladies and Gentlemen! Here‘s ...The Math Circus! (The Math Circus) *E, F, G, H, how many letters are there? (The Letter Factory) *Yeah, but Dad can't know, because well, the contest is a surprise. (The Talking Words Factory) *Merry Christmas, Mrs. Giraffe! (A Tad of Christmas Cheer) *Merry Christmas, Mr. Elephant! (A Tad of Christmas Cheer) *Look, this E is missing another line! (The Letter Factory) *I gotta find it, I just got to!!! (A Tad of Christmas Cheer) *♪ Some letters are made of straight lines, and some are curvy and round - but every letter makes a sound! ♪ (The Letter Factory) *♪ And those are all the letters in the factory! ♪ (The Letter Factory) *I wanna go, too!! (Leap’s Big Day) *♪ First I learned my letters, everyone from A to Z. ♪ (The Talking Words Factory) *♪ Hey, umbrellas! What do you say? ♪ (The Birthday Surprise) *Tell us another fishing story, Grandpa! (A Fisherman’s Tale) *This is just as much fun as addition, Professor! Can I try it? (The Math Circus) *♪ Math Circus! Math Circus! Take it away! ♪ (The Math Circus) *Hey, Professor, the N says, Nn'. (The Letter Factory) *Ice Cream? (The Math Circus) *No? No? (A Tad of Christmas Cheer) *I touched my foot over the garden hose! (The Letter Factory) *Should we build more IGs? (The Talking Words Factory) *1 + 1 = 2 (The Math Circus) *2 - 1 = 1 (The Math Circus) Inspiration Elmer the Elephant (Silly Symphonies), Baby Sheep (Shaun the Sheep), Chicklings (Chicken Run), Ace Cub Reporter (Schoolhouse Rock Earth), Real Humans, Uma and Sophie (Oobi), Elmo (Sesame Street), Pinocchio, Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya! video games), Jamie (Homeward Bound), DUCK (WordWorld),Chip (Beauty and the Beast), Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies), Kate (Arthur), Billy (Thunder Lizards), Zero, One, Two and Three (Numberjacks), Dumbo (Dumbo), Pat, Rusty, Felipe, Turner, Flicker and Squeeze, (Handy Manny) Little Bear, Little Bill, Caillou, Ed (Ed and Eppa), Annie (Little Einsteins), Luke and Lucy Large (The Large Family), Whispers (Whispers An Elephant's Tale), Baby Bop the Triceratops (Barney & Friends), Baby and YanYan (Super Monkey Ball), Leo and Andy (Let's Go Luna!), Perry the Parrot (The Junglies), Ralph Wiggum and Maggie (The Simpsons),Baby Butter Otter (PB&J Otter), Eddy the Hippo (64 Zoo Lane), Corduroy (Corduroy), Toad, Toadette And Yoshi (Super Mario), Molly Davis (Toy Story), Jay-Jay, Snuffy and Herky (Jay-Jay the Jet Plane), Baby Ivor Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster), Muno and Brobee (Yo Gabba Gabba), Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey), Stanley Griff (Stanley), Miguel (Coco), and other younger children and toddlers. Trivia * In later Leapster games like Learning with Leap, Tad's edge of his cap is longer. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Cameos in Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words Category:Buckets Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Fathers